Taking Out the Competition
by tsuanyue
Summary: Sometimes, even they don’t know if they’re fighting or flirting. KaiShin. Six shots in drabble form. Big thanks to nataeiy1 for beta reading for me.
1. Crow

Crow

The past year had more than its share of ups and downs, even for the eventful lifestyle he'd developed as Edogawa Conan. It was thanks to the combined strategies of several extremely driven individuals, including his own, and the abilities of an odd collection of agents, officers, detectives, and persistently loyal friends that the largest criminal ring in history had found themselves filling the corridors of maximum security institutions throughout the world. Unfortunately, while a great deal of evidence was recovered for the courts, the information on the apotoxin was definitely buried or erased beyond their detection.

Finally forced to face the wrong end of puberty without any clear threats or vague hopes to distract him, Shinichi had decided to resolve the waiting game his life had become. The confession to Ran had been as emotionally painful as he'd been expecting. Luckily, she was too attached to her 'little brother' to make it physically painful as well. Still, he'd spent several tense weeks at the Kudou residence while she calmed down.

They'd been too important to each other for too long as pseudo-siblings, best friends, and potential lovers to ever let go of their bonds. But their relationship had been gravitating to familial even before his confession, and for the sake of both their mental health, they decided to let it. They were still irreplaceably precious parts of each other's lives, but the cross from family to more had ultimately caused them both nothing but pain. That didn't stop Ran from mothering him or keep her 'brother' from driving a long line of interested suitors to the verge of a mental breakdown. Interrogation skills don't end at the station doors.

While he was relieved that he didn't have to lie to his best friend anymore or constantly be on the lookout for a lurking psychotic syndicate in every shadow, he still was not able to embrace life as a preteen with much enthusiasm. The monotony was mainly broken through Ran's concerned hovering, Hattori's relentlessly cheerful badgering, and the unpredictable insanity of KID heists.

Then a month ago, Haibara had tentatively informed him of a new experiment she might be willing to try. She'd previously dismissed further experimentation due to the high chance that the combined stress of the repeated changes and the likely cure's own debilitating effects would almost certainly be fatal. Recently, a new drug that could substitute for one of the more debilitating compounds and drastically lower the danger had been introduced. The downside was that it would still either cure him or render any further experimentation unsettled. The latter was unlikely though, and he'd convinced her to let him make the attempt.

The slim chance of fatality had sparked some appreciation of what he already had even in this twisted lie his life had become. He'd thrown himself into the goodbyes Edogawa Conan had to make for his impending 'departure' with gusto. There was only one thing he'd regret. It was what led him here tonight. A last request for Conan.

It had taken most of his efforts for the last few weeks and the enthusiastic aid of the Shounen Tantei to prepare. But his plans were set, his fellow players were performing to expectation, and his guest would be making an exit over this area if all his deductions on the heist note and his quarry's plan were correct.

They were.

The expected flash of white exploded into a rain of glass and glitter through an eighth story window of the latest failed impromptu prison. As the luminous shower rained down on him, KID's eye noted him in the neighboring garden and the grin on his face grew wider and more real at finally finding the presence of his favorite competition. The cloud of five dozen of the city's crows rising from the surrounding vegetation to meet him quickly caused it to falter though.

As KID managed a controlled crash onto the rooftop, Conan reflected that the dozens of frustrating hours and countless pecks had been worth it to train the evil little nightmares to focus their thieving more constructively. KID's own penchant for showy and shiny had only helped.

He'd had to abandon his watch and coat his glasses with an anti-glare formula though. He looked at the disheveled thief trying to snatch his numerous props back from the angry mob.

_Detectives do not giggle at their foes, Kudou,_ he said to himself. _Must resist giggling. Men do not giggle._

…

_I suppose it's a good thing I'm still seven._

He caved. KID managed to shoot him a disgusted glare before going back to his struggle, ignoring the sounds of hilarity coming from his not so favorite critic. Calming down, Conan made sure to catch his eye as he scooped up tonight's target before any of the battling birds could. KID continued to shuck sparkly distractions and shoo the birds away, but they remained focused on the thief.

"Kudou, what the hell did you teach them‽" KID accused.

"Why KID, no need to be rude. I was just conducting my own little Pavlov experiment. They retrieve and I reward. Don't you think today's youth should be more proactive in their learning experiences?"

KID's language after that seemed to imply he didn't.

Hypocrite. You don't create tricks like his without breaking a few eggs—or perceptions of reality in his case.

"What are they trained to attack… sorry retrieve?" KID gritted as another peck made it through his defenses to land on a cheek, several more of the menaces made it through the layers of his suit to grip skin, and his poor abused glider was tugged from behind. It was a miracle one of his tricks hadn't gone off yet. His doves, the cowards, had scattered at the first opportunity.

He watched as the detective's eye flicked to his face and the muffled snickers gained in volume again. No, not his face but to the space just left of it. It clicked.

A heartbeat.

"They're after my lucky charm!" KID's shocked voice blurted.

Who says detectives can't have a sense of humor?

It wasn't like he was still sane enough for a normal last request anyways. Just once, he'd always wanted to see that annoyingly perfect composure completely shattered in their games. Conan barely mastered himself long enough to catch the moment with his phone's camera and quickly mail the priceless picture to a secure account. Hopefully, he'd be gloating at it for many years to come. Ah, he'd lived a good life.

KID took advantage of his distraction to launch a dozen balloons stylized with his monocle, figures he'd have something, and dive away from the scattering corvids. A surprised Conan was grabbed and found himself _poofed_ into a particularly itchy child sized scarecrow costume. He didn't really want to know where that came from. He was hoisted by the back of his overalls and brandished by the irritated Kaitou at oncoming remainder of the flock until they scattered.

It suddenly occurred how under armed he was, no leverage and no watch. Hmm, maybe he should have planned a little further. He might not make that meeting with Haibara after all.

He faced the fuming, mussed form of his favored adversary as he was turned to face KID. Masterfully suppressing the latest bout of laughter at seeing the damage to KID's usually pristine countenance. Now the rest of him matched the bird's nest that erupted from the edge of his hat.

"Why?" KID nearly growled. His mood was not improved by the wait he had to endure while Conan sobered enough to hold an actual conversation.

"Why what?" Conan teased.

"Why. Did. You. Train. And. Sick. Attack. Ravens. On. Me." KID enunciated each word very clearly through clenched teeth.

"I wanted to see if birds of a feather really should flock together. I'd say thieves are definitely a solo act," he chirped as his wry grin failed to falter in the face of KID's ire.

"Are you calling me a crow‽" KID's offended cry rang again throughout the night. It sounded like the still conscious remains of the task force had finally noticed them and would be headed in their direction soon.

Conan didn't want to end the repartee just yet and decided to throw in one last question. "So, why the scarecrow suit, anyway? I really can't see a reason for you to carry this around."

It really didn't seem up to KID's usual standard of embarrassing, sudden wardrobe changes for his pursuers. Heck, he'd actually stuck to the same gender for a change.

Conan let out an "ack" as he was thrown at the onrushing officers. Sheesh, did the thief think he could use him as a police—as well as a bird repellant—after listening to Nakamori's rants?

KID smirked at the detective after he was caught by the surrounding officers.

"Why Tantei-kun, it's a Kaitou's duty to protect treasures as well as… _admire_ them. I couldn't risk such ill-mannered contemporaries taking off with one of mine. I'd never live it down."

KID's own laughter rang over the clearing and a flustered Conan checked to find the jewel again gone from his possession. The numerous props KID had thrown at the flock earlier exploded into a chaotic mess of confetti, glitter, various colors of smoke, and rubber ducks leaving a bewildered task force and blushing detective in the clearing.

He glared at the spot Kaitou KID had previously occupied. _Goodbye Conan. Watch out KID. A new game is starting and life is officially too interesting for me to lose it now._

A/N: First story, so please be nice. Again, I'd like to thank nataeiy1 for betaing for me.


	2. Monocle

Monocle

KID grinned in anticipation as he led the un-chibified form of Kudou Shinichi in a chase through the streets. He still owed the detective for the incident after his last heist, and he wanted to make Shinichi's debut extra special.

Making 23 gallons of vanilla pudding and digging the pit had been boring and time consuming, but he'd continued in the name of karma. After all, Shinichi had gone through so much effort to make their last encounter _so memorable_. The least he could do was return the favor at Shinichi's reappearance. He just had to get him to the park a few blocks away and enjoy the show.

_Besides, mmm, pudding. Even better, pudding a la Kudou. Wait… what?_

Kaito's distraction at his own mental corkscrew when considering the full grown form of his rival in the aftermath of the prank was enough for Shinichi to close the gap from keeping pace to disconcertingly near.

Kaito yelped and flipped up to a light even as Shinichi's fingers swept over his cheek snagging the charm and claiming possession of his monocle.

"What is your obsession with my eye piece, Tantei-kun? Are you jealous?" KID mockingly called down to the vibrant grin beaming up at him.

Two pairs of calculating blue eyes started to plan their next moves as the proximity and adrenaline spun numerous possibilities behind their expressions. KID's face remained shrouded in obscurity thanks to the brim of his hat and position above the only reliable lighting in the area. Per usual, the task force was still playing catch up several blocks away.

As his breath evened out, Shinichi looked down at his prize. He seemed to consider the thief's words. As the task force erupted around the corner, Shinichi brought it to his own eye and looked up with a mirror of the thief's own grin, confidence and mischief blending in an almost feral slice up his face.

"I think it looks better on me anyways KID." The grin grew as the rest of the assembled froze.

The task force collectively came to the conclusion being rudely shoved in their face. _Crap. There's two of them._

All of the remotely still sane members began to mentally dust off plans to relocate to another hemisphere before some kind of sparkly, florescent Armageddon erupted. As a whole, they gained a desire to avoid Kudou Shinichi in general. Dealing with one of them on a regular basis was enough.

Kaito's thoughts had also kicked into self-preservation mode. The reason for it was not nearly as adrenaline driven so much as…

_Sexiest. Thing. Ever,_ was the only thing running through Kaito's brain. Self-preservation was making a weak mutiny against the latest distraction the conscious mind had fixed on. It gave one last kick to the conscious mind in hopes of returning it to working order before giving up and handing control over to poker face as usual. This pretty much confirmed his narcissism.

Kaito's brain tried to move past the smirking detective. In. His. Monocle. Gah, someone tell his blood to keep to the regular circulatory schedule please. It seemed to be trying to relocate south through this nose or… other extremities.

_KID will not be taken out by a nosebleed!_Poker face cried. Then it proceeded to flash dirty scenes of Nakamori and his tou-san, sending his hormones into a frantic screaming retreat. Poker face was an evil bastard.

_Ow, I just hurt myself again,_Kaito mused as his brain recovered from the sudden rush of desire that had crashed it and proceeded to block the last minute from his mind. He couldn't be expected to deal with every aspect of madness his mind managed to produce and was unbalanced enough without those particular mental images.

KID chuckled softly. He mused aloud softly, "It's the start of a new game now Tantei-kun. I've been remiss. I was so overjoyed to know of your return to the public that I failed to account for the changes a few years can make. Naturally, there will be new rules to break, new strategies to scheme, and… "

The streetlight he perched of blinked off and a ripple off white flowed down in the moonlight to perch directly in front of the startled detective.

"…new stakes to claim." he finished just before covering the detective's lips with his own. The brim of his hat brushed the top of Shinichi's head as the shocked detective stiffened as one of KID's hands came to rest on his shoulder to steady him. KID suddenly pushed back and made sure to dodge before Shinichi recovered enough of his wits to counter. He left the monocle.

KID was doubly glad for the lack of available lighting. He could always find other ways to obscure his identity. He had a whole range of tricks dedicated to it. The flush he could feel spreading over his face was not so easily covered or as kind to his reputation.

"You can keep the monocle! It's not the first I've lost in a game with you, but now we can both say we gained a prize tonight." KID savored the look on Shinichi's face as he disappeared into the growing crowd of fans and pursuers.

Shinichi glared at the crowd and the thief they'd absorbed into the mass as he tucked the monocle away. The officers were relieved to see it disappear and decided to adhere to their newly gained appreciation of 'don't poke the detective.' They helped the poor 'victim' elude the masses of ravenous fans demanding details and gave him his space as soon as they politely could.

It was only after Shinichi arrived in the sanctity of his own home that he allowed his hand to drift to his face. There was a smirk on his lips and an answering challenge in his eyes.


	3. Jewels

Jewels

Nakamori decided he might have been a little harsh on his men. He'd thought they'd been too lax in their dealing with the thief in his absence and… reminded them of the standard he expected them to keep. Really, letting a teen detective run _his_ scene and walk off with evidence after clearly getting too involved with the target.

The antics of that interfering brat of Kogoro's (thank all kami that looked kindly on agents of the law he'd gone home) and the latest detective brat had seemed exaggerated by his distraught task force. He'd dismissed their reports as an overreaction to the lack of a leading presence as another of the egotistical wannabe detective brats made themselves known by trying to test their arrogance against the thief.

_Remember what the doctor just got finished telling you. Deep breaths and keep calm. Count down until you can feel yourself relax,_ He dutifully told himself. A million seemed a high enough starting point.

He closed his eyes as the panicked thief ran right in front of him followed by an infuriated brunette teen in a—Nakamori twitched as he failed to block out the scene—authentic leather _Xena: Warrior Princess™_ outfit.

_999,999,995. Complete with real chakram. Smart KID. Real Smart. _

The chakram, a sharp edged metal discus designed for throwing, zinged through room as KID shrieked in a nearly soprano voice, "_Those_ jewels are _mine_ detective, and I'd like to keep them!"

He'd listened to Megure brag like a proud uncle about Kudou's aim before. He supposed it must be true. He had sure picked up how to use the lethal Frisbee clipped to his outfit quickly.

"Settle down and let me do the gene pool a favor!" Kudou roared. A nasty smile formed from the scowl he'd been wearing. "I'll even take a page from your book and return them later if you want."

_999,999,98… I give up. When did the pursuit of justice turn into KID's disturbed, warped attempt at a make out session?_ Nakamori asked himself. He turned to his men.

"Let KID go," he decided. The men looked tempted to dog pile on him and start the time honored face pinch despite the evident, if frayed form of their quarry bounding around the room.

He took in their disbelief and elaborated, "We're supposed to bring KID in alive."

They looked at Kudou and decided he had a point. They began to discretely maneuver away from the usual preferred exits of the flashy phantom. A move KID was quick to take advantage of. Kudou's furious swearing was more than enough to make up for the inspector's lack of invective that evening.

Kudou swung towards the officers and _glared_. One of his brighter men—wasn't he due a raise—offered his spare change of clothes to the detective. Even if the thief didn't take off with their uniforms as a disguise, they ran into enough traps to always keep a spare. Kudou grabbed the offering and ground out, "Not. A. Word."

A dark presence seemed to fill the room.

"…_EVER_."

Then proceeded to stalk, weapon in hand, out of the room.

Nakamori thought of the oft-rejected transfer papers and for the first time since KID's reappearance questioned his dedication to what he considered his duty. _I'm too old for this shit._

A/N: Shorter than the others, but Nakamori needed a chance to vent. Big thanks to the reviewers so far. I really wasn't expecting much response on a first story. I appreciate the support.


	4. Vacation

Vacation

Shinichi dropped his duffel on the floor, before gathering a yukata to follow Hattori to the inn's hot springs. You'd think regaining his former age would _decrease_ Ran's and Hattori's overprotective tendencies. If anything, regaining his proper age, and by extension independence, had kicked them into overdrive. They'd both turned hovering into a tag team event. And they had agents _every_where.

There was no end to their corruption. He sighed. He supposed he'd be more touched if they'd give him little space. As it was, they had the entire Tokyo PD and most of Beika eyeing him funny if he was out at a case too late or seemed to be skipping meals.

Last week he'd been working on the case of a murdered, suspected drug smuggler and he'd managed to uncover the stash and, with it, the decisive proof of the killer. Unfortunately, the killer had realized it, followed him, and engaged in a brief fight with Shinichi.

He'd managed to subdue his attacker, but not before half the evidence had managed to burst across his face and in his eyes. He held his breath and tried to wipe his face, but it was too late to completely dodge it. He didn't remember much after that, and it probably would have been fine.

However, Satou had arrived on the scene shortly afterwards to find a cuffed suspect and a flushed, watery-eyed Shinichi dazed on the floor. From what he heard, the culprit was still in the ICU. The police report listed the reason for such excessive force as: _He hurt Kudou._

It wasn't even a fill in the blank answer. It was checked off the official form. He knew they'd started to develop special codes and procedures for him, and he couldn't honestly blame them but _still_…

On top of the massive outpouring of overbearing concern the incident generated, it also prevented him from attending the first KID heist in two months. He swore he was going into withdrawal. And it wasn't the drugs.

'Mother Hen' Ran and 'Big Brother' Heiji had taken complete control of his life in the aftermath. They had decided without any input from him that he needed a vacation and promptly planned a boy's weekend onsen trip. They'd interrupted his perfectly good funk to shove a duffle and Holmes anthology at him before Hattori dragged him to the middle of nowhere to decompress. All because he was 'too tense.'

Shinichi finished rinsing off and tried to ignore a creeping feeling of eyes on him as he left the shower stall. He'd never been comfortable with public baths. He made sure his clothes were securely tucked away in the locker Hattori had shoved a key at him for.

Carefully securing the towel around his waist, he went out to the springs and took in the quiet scene. Even Hattori had finally settled down and seemed to be enjoying the overhanging trees, lush undergrowth, and deserted area. Boulders blocked the area from any eyes wherever the vegetation failed to. Ran and Hattori had done their research to find a mostly unpopulated, out of the way spot for their kidnapping/field trip.

He slid into the hot water with a sigh, pushed aside his paranoia, and decided to try to let some 'tension' go. It would be a shame to waste the trip just because he wanted to punch his best male friend and hide from his best female friend. He probably did need the break. Not that he'd admit it. Who knows how bad they'd be if they were _encouraged_.

For a while there was nothing but heat soothing away the aches and strain that had built through his entire body and the trickling of water.

"Oi, Kudou," Hattori broke the silence.

He grunted in reply, not yet willing to disturb the lull.

"Looks like we got some visitors."

He cracked an eye open to look warily around before relaxing again at the sight of a small group of snow monkeys lurking at the other end of the spring.

He idly watched them through slit eyes as the macaques observed the distinct lack of snacks and other offerings of interest their fellow bathers possessed and proceeded to ignore them. They really were kind of cute. There were even a few infants among the group. Their mothers hovered as the males stood guard around the rocks they'd come over.

'That's a really big… ' Shinichi shot out of the water startling Hattori. He reached back for a sitting stool before sending it flying right into the middle of the resting monkeys, sending them scattering with surprised cries.

"Kudou, what the… " Hattori cut off as a distinctly human cry of pain cut him off amid the racket. Shinichi was already sloshing towards his target. Hattori was quick to pass him, preferring to shield his friend from any attack and prepared to give his own greeting to the lurking possible pervert. _Spy on me and my buddy, creep._ He paused for a second as he saw the man wearing a full body, literal monkey suit clutching his forehead.

"Move it Hattori," Shinichi growled behind him. "His head was all I had a clear shot at around that rock, but it definitely wasn't what I wanted to aim at."

The monkey man perked up at his voice. "Tantei-kun!" it cried. "Is this how you say hello after not seeing me for _months_?"

_It knows his name?_ Hattori was seriously starting to worry. Maybe he should visit more? This was not part of the regular brand of Kudou weirdness he was ready and willing to deal with. Dead body? Bring it on. Stalker in an animal costume…

Hattori frowned and made to grab the stranger. Only to yelp as a brilliant flare blinded him and he stumbled back into the closely following Shinichi taking them both down into the springs. The sudden, unwelcome realization of exactly who had taken them unawares finally dawned on him. His mood was not improved as he was rudely elbowed off his companion back into the water.

He began to blink the spots from his eyes as laughter drifted over from the entrance. He could hear Shinichi heading towards it and with a triumphant cry from Shinichi, the sounds of amusement were cut off with a choke.

His sight finally cleared enough to take in the sight of his best friend reworking his morals on murder on the thief pinned under him. His hands were wrapped around KID's throat as he straddled the complacent criminal smirking up at him. Hattori blinked a few more times, looked down, and blushed.

"Kudou?"

"What?" the unnervingly flat voice replied without any change in its owner's focus.

"Umm." Shinichi looked up at him exasperated with the awkward attempts to interrupt his righteous fury. He froze.

Hattori had averted his eyes and held up the towel he'd found near him. Shinichi looked down and went from a vivid red to sickly white shade faster than could be considered healthy. Putting his previous speed to shame, he almost teleported behind Hattori. He grabbed the towel from his Hattori-shield and quickly began to cover his… modesty.

He growled as a disappointed KID pouted at them. "What kind of detective are you Tantei-kun? Come and get me already!"

He pulled himself up casually and stalked, pout firmly in place, out of the bathing area while the mortified detective tried to recover. As soon as he was decent, Shinichi dragged an increasingly bemused Hattori after the sulking criminal, prepared to use his newfound defense against any amorous advances that may be launched his way.

He scowled as he entered the changing room to find all of the complimentary yukata missing as well as the culprit. A partially resigned but mostly relieved sigh escaped Shinichi. He really didn't want to deal with the heckling that was sure to follow right now. He still had to go back and hunt the locker's key out of the pool.

Opening the locker, they were both dismayed to be greeted with a blast of signature pink smoke and nothing else. Well, almost nothing.

Shinichi looked the notice hanging around his neck. It proudly declared 'MINE' signed with a winking caricature of KID. He looked over at Hattori only to wince at the accompanying sign finishing 'is bigger' with a countering leer drawn on the smug sketch.

"So, Kudou…" Hattori drawled. "Anything you want to tell me?"

Shinichi managed to dodge Hattori mostly by forcing him to explain to the proprietress that a monkey really _had_ stolen all the clothing, including from the lockers. His explanation might have been better received if his own clothes had been found decorating the women's bath dyed into a stunning shade of pink. As soon as the spare yukata arrived, Shinichi grabbed one and left the stumbling Hattori to fend for himself.

The first the he did in their room was confirming the contents of his duffel. No clothes. He cursed and then glanced speculatively at Hattori's.

_It's not like he doesn't have a change of clothes. Provided he talks fast and manages to get them back from the incensed Okami-san._

He confiscated the spare set under his own mattress before burrowing under the blankets and attempting to pass out and forget this entire disaster before the inquisitive fellow detective arrived.

He tried not to groan as he heard Hattori shuffle in, pause, and head to his own pallet with a chuckle of "can't wait to tell Nee-chan."

Kaito smirked from the window as he watched his darling detective board the bus under the suspicious eyes of the inn hostess. _Such a lovely shade of red. Wonder how long it will last?_

It didn't match too well with the hot pink clothes his travel companion wore. His attire didn't stop the detective of the west from smirking at the blush his friend couldn't suppress.

Mission: Defend Claim accomplished. He couldn't blame Shinichi for missing the last heist, but going off alone with another detective to have fun without him was just inconsiderate. He worried too!

It seemed he wouldn't have to worry about any advances from that direction though. Not that it would be a problem, but he wanted to keep an eye on any competition for his Shin-chan time. The most he might have to worry about is finding the Osakan staking out the Kudou house, bokken in hand, to 'defend his honor' against poachers.

"Kaito? The least you can do after dragging me off on a 'surprise' outing is occasionally be around."

He hadn't noticed Aoko's approach. He was distracted by thoughts of the gallant knight Hattori and fair lady Shinichi. _Does he still have the Xena outfit?_

"What are you wearing? You've already made us miss the early bus." She eyed the dress slacks and pressed shirt that were without question not Kaito's style.

"Some weirdo took off with all the clothes in the men's bath last night. One of the other tourists was kind enough to lend me an outfit." Kaito innocently explained.

Aoko's frustration faded.

"I heard the staff talking about that. Is that where you went off to last night? You did make sure to get the address so you can return them?" she inquired.

Kaito avoided her eyes as he thought of the monkey costume taking up most of the space in his bag.

"Of course. Are you going to start accusing me of thievery like Hakuba? I assure you, my honor will remain intact."

Aoko felt the Nakamori twitch. Not that they knew to dub it such, but it had been developed in both family members through years of exposure to Kurobas. The feeling that their magician was contemplating something that would need swift retribution and _bad things_ were soon to happen on some poor unsuspecting soul. She considered smacking Kaito on principle.

Kaito couldn't wait for the chance to pay a visit to his 'benefactor.' He started to hum with a lecherous grin.

A/N:

"Snow monkeys" or Japanese macaques are considered an attraction at some onsen.


	5. Gentleman

Gentleman

Kaito double checked the trip wires and looked at his creation with pride. Never let it be said KID didn't learn from his mistakes. The Xena incident had obviously had a few pointy edged oversights. The basic plan wasn't bad—Shinichi in a skintight leather bodice and miniskirt—but the execution had a few uncomfortably pointy issues. Issues he had accounted for this time.

The Sailor Moon outfit, while retaining the previous plan's aesthetic value, had the benefit of a minimum of painful implements. He'd even ensured the boots were heel-less. He'd had to give up the leather, but genius required sacrifices.

He'd stashed his own Tuxedo Mask costume further up the street. When the first trap at the Kudou gates was sprung, he ought to have enough time to don his own role while the horror set in to keep out of reach of the aggravated detective.

That was the easy part. Getting him angry enough to follow him through the market area in spite of the attire was going to be difficult. The speakers rigged to blast Sailor Moon theme music and cameras strategically located to add prime shots to his Shinichi collection made the location essential to his plans though. He wondered if mentioning the existence of said collection would be enough or if he'd need to get creative?

There was always plan B. See how much physical contact he could manage without dying until Nakamori and/or the Beika police made it to the scene. He liked plan B too.

Plans in place, he grabbed the perfectly dry cleaned dress suit he'd _borrowed_ last week and made his way up the walk. He had a reputation to keep after all. Besides, it had lost the eau de Kudou after the first day and that was the only thing that could make up for the complete lack of fashion sense. Even the nondescript, generic black casual wear, baseball hats, and sunglasses ensemble Kaito was opting for while out of uniform managed to convey some sense of style. Or maybe he just made it look good? He smirked and pulled the cap lower.

It was a beautiful warm spring day, and he couldn't think of a better way to spend it. Now, he just needed to collect his playmate and it would be perfect.

Kaito rang to doorbell twice, shifted his weight back to prepare for a quick exit, and dramatically presented his offering before him. His anticipation grew as he heard a slow shuffling step in the foyer. A pause. He made sure to smile harmlessly at the peephole. Was that a growl?

He tensed as the door swung open only to blink as it slammed right back before he could even see inside. He blinked again for good measure. Where were the cursing, the chasing, the banter, and the pretty detective? Especially the detective. He clenched his open hands and glanced down. Where were the clothes?

This was _not_ part of any plan. He needed a pretty senshi sailor Shinichi, and he'd have one. He began to tap out the theme song on the doorbell as he contemplated his next move. After the fourth rendition, he realized not only was the detective still ignoring him but he couldn't hear the familiar blare sirens approaching. Even if Shinichi was ignoring him, he would still at least try to give the criminal on his doorstep away to the authorities.

_What if he was sick? _Kaito moved from annoyed to worried and began to check for a lock pick as his finger began to unconsciously beat a faster, steady rhythm against the bell.

He'd barely slipped a pick into his hand when the door shifted open to reveal a disgruntled Shinichi casually leaning on the frame. He checked over his rival and was relieved to see him looking healthy before tensing again for the ensuing fireworks.

However, Shinichi seemed prepared to settle for a mere glare and snapped "What?"

Kaito felt his own displeasure rise now that he'd affirmed Shinichi's continued wellbeing. "Tantei-kun, I expected more courtesy from you than a door in the face."

Shinichi flatly informed him, "In the past four months I have undergone an intensely painful reversion to my own age, acclimated back to a life I haven't lived in years, rebuilt my reputation, and been constantly hounded by officers, criminals, well wishers, critics, friends, doctors, and entirely too friendly certain thieves. Today is all about me, Doyle, a fresh brewed pot of coffee, and an empty, _quiet_ house. Perhaps you missed the memo? Now kindly get off my lawn and take whatever insane, embarrassing scheme that brought you here with you."

This was _really_ not part of any plan. The detective couldn't just _not play_. What had brought this on? Was the detective really going to forfeit a game because he was _tired_? Kaito stalled, "After coming all this way to return my prize, the least you could do is invite me in for a drink and at least pretend you're a gentleman."

Shinichi snorted and failed to budge. "You really don't qualify as someone to lecture others on their manners, Thief."

"Gentleman thief," Kaito corrected despite beginning to feel seriously disturbed at Shinichi's steadfast rejection.

If anything Shinichi withdrew even further. After a pause Shinichi began, "I never much thought of you as a gentleman. Your predecessor certainly…" Kaito began to protest the assumption but stuttered back to silence at the continuing glare and blunt assessment. "…but you've always stuck me as a performer. Attention loving, talented, _brilliant_ as a magician and thief. The amount of effort you must have devoted to your… _professions_ is staggering. At the end of the day, you're audience loves you. I'll give you that."

"Being a true gentleman is an _art_ though. Not using your charm and reputation to dazzle leagues of hormonal young women and escape the consequences of your misdemeanors. That makes you a _playboy_. A gentleman devotes their attention, efforts, and experience entirely to the happiness of a precious person. Can you name one person you've given yourself to like that?"

Kaito flinched slightly as Shinichi's tirade drudged up the faded memories of his father's devoted attention to both his mother and himself. More than anything he did on stage; the magic his father had brought to their lives made him always first and foremost _the_ magician to Kaito.

Shinichi looked surprised at his own words. He'd obviously not meant to say so much. Kaito took in the slowly fading circles under his eyes and other signs of stress he'd originally dismissed on the fellow teen. Shinichi's assessment of his situation lately was actually understating it.

He'd obviously hit a few bumps in his return to adulthood. Kaito frankly admitted he'd been more concerned with the Shinichi's new look than his life lately and gotten carried away. His own hormones had gone overboard and replaced the previous mutual respect and rivalry in the background of all their encounters with a priority of skimpy outfits and stalking. Where had the _challenge_ gone?

Despite his own displeasure with his visitor, Shinichi was starting to look guilty. As maddening as he'd found KID among others lately, he didn't mean to take out all his frustration on him no matter how annoyed he was at their latest encounters. He certainly didn't expect the thief to take any criticism seriously.

"KID…" he started. He stuttered to a halt under the unusually serious contemplation the other was directing at him.

Kaito was _not happy _with how their relationship stood he realized. So he'd just have to change it. Ogling Shinichi, while incredibly fun, wasn't going to earn him the detective's attention, respect, or admiration. He wanted the full package on a permanent basis, not stolen blushes and fleeting indignation.

So how do you catch a detective? There's only one sure-fire bait.

_Truth._

A thrill he'd only twice before ran though him. The first time was when he put on his father's suit. The second time he'd met with a mind and will as spectacular as his own. He couldn't help smiling even as his hand rose to remove the glasses and hat concealing his face. He swept into a bow before the suddenly choking detective and caught a limp hand.

Pressing it to his lips he pulled back long enough to murmur, "Kaito Kuroba, pleased to meet you." It took years of poker face practice to keep his own appearance calm even as adrenaline raced. Years of jumping off buildings probably helped too.

Shinichi on the other hand looked like he'd accidently walked into a girls changing room and was contemplating if gouging his eyes out would restore the status quo. "You… Why… I'm a detective!" The last sentence sounded more like a petulant child's complaint than a reproach.

Despite the danger of the situation, Kaito had to restrain his laughter at the flustered detective.

"What do you think you're doing‽" That was slightly more coherent.

"Practicing," Kaito succinctly explained. _Is it a good sign that I still have his hand or a sign of how deep the shock is?_

The silence continued. Kaito had straitened but kept a hold on the captive hand. Shinichi's own face was averted though he could see a light blush. As his own nervousness grew he tried to provoke a response, "So, Shin-sensei, do you think I'm trainable?"

Shinichi turned to look him in the eye and Kaito anxiously waited on the other's decision. He felt like crying when the other turned back into the house without a word. Then he felt a jerk as he was dragged inside by their still joined hands and nearly crowed in glee.

"I trust you at least know to take off your hat and shoes inside another's house?" Shinichi's dry voice ordered him. Kaito's only response was trying his best to burrow into Shinichi's chest face first as he knocked him back into the hallway.

"More like housebreaking," Shinichi grumbled as he stared at his ceiling.

Kaito decided being a gentleman was vastly underrated.

Omake:

Kaito happily cuddled his detective and resolutely campaigned that Arsène Lupin is an entirely acceptable textbook for their impromptu lessons so please put the etiquette books down. Shinichi's retort was cut off by a scream outside his house.

"Was that Agasa-sensei?" Shinichi rose from the couch and started to move for the door. He was stopped short by the grip the magician _still_ had yet to release his hand from. He glared, "Let go! He could be hurt. You have no idea how dangerous his inventions can turn out."

"You _really_ don't want to go out there," an amused Kaito advised.

Shinichi thought of the higher than usual octave the scream was made in and the magician's own tendencies. He glared at the public nuisance. It gained in intensity as he heard one of the neighborhood housewives give an indignant cry shortly followed by the slam of several neighboring doors.

Kaito began to nervously chuckle under the glower. _Maybe this is going to be harder than I thought? _

A/N: I'm really am trying to keep notes to a minimum. I swear. If you have any questions, please comment on my livejournal (link on my profile) and I'll get back to you. Don't expect a sane response, but you will get one.


	6. Ring

Ring

Kaito was pouting. Originally, he'd been thrilled with the increase in quality Shinichi time outside his heists. He didn't realize how hard getting it on a regular basis would be. Between suspicious officers, overprotective friends, an ever-increasing caseload, and the detective's exhaustion they'd barely had any private time together.

When Shinichi did make time just for him, he usually took one look at the tired teen and promptly began to mother him instead. The one exception was when he took him home to introduce to his mother. Nyoko took one look at her son's adorable new friend and almost twin and happily joined the ranks of mother hens. He was starting to think she was going to try trading him out for new model.

The tendency to smother the detective was starting to win Shinichi's friends over to his presence, but assistant sleuth-sitter wasn't the claim he wanted over him. They both were hesitant to put a name to their relationship but…

_Darn it! If I didn't think it would _decrease_ my Shin-chan time, I'd super glue a flashing neon "Property of Kuroba Kaito" light on his forehead and lace the Beika water supply with antidepressants. Maybe then I could get him to concentrate on me for five minutes without some sociopath or sycophant sending him running off. _

At least the heists were still fun. If anything the private closeness had increased the entertainment value. The personal knowledge they'd both gained made their little dances keep them miles ahead of the other competitors instead of minutes. Still not far enough to mute the disgusted rants Nakamori was beginning to indulge on their obvious mutual enjoyment of the game. He'd nearly fell off a trick wire laughing the first time the accusation "crime scene not a nookie spot" was directed at the blushing detective.

None of this made him an _official_ anything. Well, except for a pain in the ass. Shinichi had informed him of that several times.

Kaito had always had trouble reading his only real rival. There definitely seemed to be a mutual interest though. He hoped the hints he was able to pick up were right, but even so he'd have to risk it. He didn't think the other teen would harshly refuse or reject him even if he was misreading the other, but he wanted some acknowledgement he was… _special_ to the other. He nervously fingered the white gold promise ring he'd purchased weeks ago. A simple diamond was placed in the center. Inside the band he had kept a poker theme and engraved a clover modeled from his own charm, a heart, and a spade. He figured the detective would get the message.

Every time he thought he'd worked up the nerve to bring up the subject of their non-relationship, something seemed to pop up that Shinichi just _had_ to deal with right then. He'd double checked Shinichi's plans and threatened the Tokyo PD with imminent mayhem if they were interrupted again. As it was he'd asked Shinichi for his favorite restaurant and made dinner reservations for tonight. He needed to finally do something or he was going to snap in a truly spectacular fashion.

He slipped his hand out of his pocket and held the door open for his date—who cared if they'd never officially called it that? He had some territory in need of marking and a ring had a lot more class than a neon sign on the face. He glared as some of the detective's fans stopped to eye him.

The irritation faded as soon as they were seated at the window table in the back and away from any prying eyes or other disturbances. He'd finally gotten Shinichi alone, but his nerves were back to trying to convince him he'd better off jumping into an aquarium than making any declarations of intent. He'd spent the most of the meal ignoring his entrée in favor of picking his napkin into an origami three headed duck billed platypus. As he heard his companion decline any dessert and the server move away, he knew it was do or die time. He forced himself to face… an empty chair?

_Where'd Shinichi go? _

He jumped in his seat as the vanishing detective cleared his throat next to him. He snapped his head back only to freeze.

_B-b-b-but _I'm_…_

His mind protested even as the rest of him wanted to cheer. Shinichi had slipped around the table and dropped into the traditional kneel next to his chair. A suspiciously similar ring was being brandished at his stunned escort.

Far from worried, the detective looked completely self-satisfied at the effect he was having on Kaito. "Kaito, would you do me the honor?"

Instead of answering, Kaito's mind began to connect the various dots he'd collected over the week. Tension washed away and he threw back his head and _laughed_.

"You knew!" Kaito accused between snickers once most of his relieved hilarity had faded. "The matching ring, the abrupt endings to our meetings, the constant surveillance from your friends and interruptions, the _smirk_ the jeweler gave me when I picked up the order. It was all you! You wanted to see me squirm, didn't you?"

"Ring?" Shinichi's innocent tone failed completely against the smug expression that had yet to waver. He dropped any attempt at it. "Detective, remember? You weren't exactly being subtle. Actually, once I found the shop you'd gone to I had to stall until my own order was done. I wanted them to complement each other."

Kaito remained silent and picked up the ring to examine it better. Four sapphires –_the stone of destiny_ his mind quipped—the same color as his eyes made up another clover. He looked inside and laughed.

_To my Joker. _

He thrust it back at the detective and demanded Shinichi put it on him. Then with a small explosion of smoke he switched their places.

Holding up the other ring he informed the still smug Shinichi even as he slipped the band on the detective's hand, "You're just lucky I'm too happy to properly avenge myself right now."

"Don't be a sore loser," he retorted. "You're still getting away with the jewel." Shinichi's face had softened though and the arms that came around his shoulders and lips pressing against his implied he shared the sentiment.

Shortly afterwards, the rest of the establishment watched the pair in confusion. They were still trying to find the source of the music that had spontaneously stated playing despite no visible sound systems. Kaito was leading Shinichi through a highly complicated and flamboyant improvised dance routine. The detective followed every haphazard move he made without missing a beat.

Kaito was determined to keep the detective in his arms for as long as he could. The pleased flush on the other's face, the subtle preening he was still caught up in, and determination not to get left behind by Kaito's rapid changes even as he leaned trustingly into his arm kept pushing Kaito to greater lengths to hold him close. He didn't think this could ever get old.

_I suppose I can handle being upstaged every once in awhile. Besides, I bet he doesn't know about plan B. He really _should_ know to always look out for plan B with me. _

After all Kaito wasn't the type to wallow in uncertainty. He may have worried about the partner's willingness to commit, but he was hardly going to let that little detail keep him from what he wanted. Shinichi shot him a suspicious look as the grin on Kaito's face took a wicked edge.

Plan B had involved a late night jaunt through to pick up their respective family registers. What was a little forgery between friends? Some excessively droll forms and a few carefully copied signatures later, and he was a taken man. Kuroba Shinichi had a nice ring to it. He was sure his somewhat illicit spouse would understand as soon as he saw how nicely the Kuroba name sprawled across the headlines. In the meantime, Kaito should probably hold on to the files until his partner stopped trying to make himself a widower.

_The honeymoon is going to be interesting._

A/N: Shinichi's card is the ace of spades. The four-leaf clover is supposed to represent Kuroba, but Kaito's just a wildcard all over.

Thanks to Jaaku-san, Sama, Renkin-chan, Bleak Decemberangel, Eyeinthesky, lady firefox, L1feGo3s0n, jesica69, RAGA, Katty008, arykXkyra, just anie6142, Redmage2, and Alias for the kind reviews. I hope you all enjoyed the trip.


End file.
